1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for processing a depth image that reduces noise of a depth image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A time-of-flight (TOF) camera may irradiate light in a frequency range of infrared rays to an object, and calculate a distance to the object using the irradiated light reflected off the object. The TOF camera may generate a depth image of which a distance to the object is imaged, using a period of time from when light is irradiated to when the reflected irradiated light returns. More particularly, the TOF camera may irradiate light modulated to a predetermined frequency towards an object, and calculate a distance value at a pixel through a phase difference between the irradiated light and light reflected off the object. The TOF camera may measure a depth value in a total number of pixels and generate a depth image in real time because light is irradiated directly by the TOF camera.